Otra Lucecita Más
by Cande-dhrmspotter
Summary: Es HG tiene SPOILERS [HBP] s oneshot... Harry habla con ginny antes d ir a la casa d sus tíos... bueno leanlo y dejen reviews!


Holas: bueno les queria decir q los personajes son d la kerida Joanne… y k la cancion no va a estar toda… por q como s tipo una radio… ellos no le prestan atención…

Bueno ya se van a dar cuenta…

bue kiero decir sto ya se lo k piensan un titulo re chongoy yo estoy de acuerdopero bueno... no sabia k poner

Espero q les guste…

* * *

**Otra lucecita más**

Harry traspasó la barrera 9 y ¾ hacia la estación del Londres muggle. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que podría llegar el día en que se fuera de la escuela más triste que de costumbre.

Lo que menos queria en ese momento era volver a la casa de sus tíos, pero así tendría que hacerlo, y lo haría; Dumbledore lo hubiera querido así. Y con decir eso ya estaba todo dicho. Pero por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de que esta ves seria un pequeño periodo de tiempo, luego iría al Valle de Godric. Ya lo tenia decido, iría con sus amigos, ya que ellos así lo querían y Harry sabia que no podría hacerlos cambiar de idea. También sabía que nunca podría agradecerles por todo lo que hacían por él y por todo lo que habían hecho.

Pero, antes tendría que ir a La Madriguera. A pesar de todo ese pensamiento podía sacarle una pequeña sonrisa. Se alegraba por Bill y por Fleur, seria un momento que nunca olvidarían seguramente. Aunque también sentía un poco de envidia, no podía negarlo. Ellos se amaban y no tendrían inconvenientes en demostrárselo, en cambio él… él amaba a Ginny, pero no podría estar con ella… bueno por ahora… ese por ahora era lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir… entre otras cosas…

Ginny estaba entre las cosas que hacían que él, Harry, el niño-que-vivió, quisiera terminar con ése que ni siquiera merecía ser nombrado; en esa lista estaban sus padres, Sirius, toda la gente que había sufrido por su culpa, Dumbledore…y seguía, seguía y seguía… parecía interminable la lista… lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo el odio con el que se puede llegar a odiar y mas todavía… le había quitado todo y aun queria quitarle mas, pero no, él no se lo permitiría, no le quitaría su felicidad junto a ella… Ginny…

Ginny… escuchó su vos… lo estaba llamando… la escuchó a la ves que empezó a escuchar que en los parlantes de la estación empezaba a entonarse una canción muggle obviamente… (N/A: en esos parlantes q avisan si hay algún problema con el tren y eso… bue n l ínterin pasaban canciones…algo así)

¡Harry!- gritaba la pelirroja mientras corría-…Harry…- repitió agitada cuando llego- ¿te ibas a ir sin despedirte?

No, claro que no…- _¿Por qué era tan hermosa¿Por qué se le tenia que hacer tan difícil?_

Menos mal…

Se produjo un silencio entre los dos… en ese momento pudo notar que la canción anterior ya había terminado y comenzaba una nueva…

**Come up to meet you, _Vengo a reunirme contigo,_**

**Tell you I'm sorry _A decirte que lo siento_**.**  
You don't know how lovely you are** **_Tú no sabes lo encantadora que eres._**

Lo que acababa de escuchar lo hizo reflexionar un poco… se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente lo que le había dicho en el lago, debía disculparse…

Ginny

Harry

Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Dejame hablar a mi, por favor…- le rogó el chico… ella solo asintió…

Ginny, pequeña… no sabes cuanto lo siento… quiero que sepas eso… no quiero que saques conclusiones erradas porque yo te amo, pero ahora no es el momento… como te dije antes…

Te lo repito porque quiero que lo entiendas, odiaría saber que tú me odias… o que estas enojada conmigo…

Harry yo nunca- pero él la corto

No importa Ginny dejame estar seguro…

**I had to find you** **_Tenía que encontrarte,_  
Tell you I need you _Decirte que te necesito,_  
Tell you I set you apart _Decirte que me separé de ti._**

Quiero que sepas que te necesito, que por mas que no estemos juntos yo siempre te voy a querer… siempre voy a estar ahí para vos… quiero que sepas que si hago esto es porque no quiero que te pase nada…si te separe de mi es por eso… no quiero que pienses que ya no te quiero que ya no hay nada… no se Ginny… queria, necesitaba decírtelo y creo que tu también necesitabas escucharlo… no se por ahí me equivoco…

No te equivocas Harry… y quiero que sepas que, aunque yo preferiría que estemos juntos… ¡si hasta te seguiría al fin del mundo si fuera necesario, te entiendo… puede que no lo comparta, pero te entiendo…

**Nobody said it was easy _Nadie dijo que era fácil,_  
It's such a shame for us to part _Es tal vergüenza para nosotros el separarnos._  
Nobody said it was easy _Nadie dijo que era fácil,_  
No one ever said it would be this hard _Nadie dijo jamás que sería así de_ _difícil._**

**Oh take me back to the start _Oh, llévame de nuevo al comienzo._**

La miro a la cara y maldijo su suerte…_ ¿Por qué¿Por que a él¿Por qué no podía estar con ella y quererla y protegerla siempre? _Aunque sabia que esto lo hacia para protegerla también… Pero igual _¿Por qué era tan difícil?..._

Ginny… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué es todo tan difícil¿Por qué es tan injusta la vida eh¿Por qué?- al decir esto sintió como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla…

Oh Harry…- dijo ella abrazándolo, justo lo que él necesitaba…- no lo se, Harry, no lo se…

Ginny ¡cómo me gustaría poder volver al principio y estar juntos de nuevo!... todo llega tan rápido… todo se _termina _tan rápido…

Espera- dijo la menor de los Weasley separándose bruscamente del chico- ¿Cómo termina? Me estas diciendo que lo nuestro termina así y… nunca…. ¿Nada mas?

No, no, es que yo creí que tu… es decir…- lanzo un bufido (N/A: pero así como preparándose para lo q iba a decir entienden... pero es un bufido no respira profundo o bah tómenlo así si kieren…)- Ginny… ¿tu me esperarías?- ya estaba dicho… ahora faltaba la respuesta de ella… cerró los ojos esperándola… pero era absurdo que aceptara…

Pero ella siempre lo sorprendía…

Es lo que tenia planeado…

Él abrió los ojos… ella lo miraba y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa…

Te espere tanto tiempo Harry… un poco mas no me va a hacer nada… además esta vez tengo la certeza de que cuando vuelvas vas a estar conmigo ¿no?

Claro que si…- se quedo un tiempo observándola hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca- …haría lo que fuera por ti… lo que fuera… te quiero tanto…

**Tell me you love me _Dime que me amas,_  
Come back and haunt me _Vuelve y frecuéntame,  
_Oh and I rush to the start _Oh y yo me apresuro al comienzo._**

Yo también Harry… te amo…- dijo bajando la cabeza con vergüenza…

Yo también pequeña… mas de lo que te imaginas…

Harry…- suspiro la pelirroja…

Ginny…

¡Ginny¡Ginny!- los gritos de la Sra. Weasley hicieron que se separaran…

Me tengo que ir Harry…

Adiós Ginny, nos vemos dentro de poco…

Por suerte quedaba la boda de Bill y Fleur… otra lucecita en toda esa oscuridad… A pesar de todo todavía estaban sus amigos… y ella… que lo estaría esperando… ¿no?

* * *

Bueno spero q les haya gustado… a mi m gusto no se… por ahí es demasiado esto o lo otro pero bueno… harry es asi no? Demasiado sto y demasiado lo otro asi q…

Bueno si lo leyeron por favor dejen reviews!

Por ahí hago una tipo continuación… aunq no m llama mucho la idea porq ujn fic 2 cap… pero bueno no c… porq kiero hacer algo d la boda d bill pero en ese por ahí pongo un poco d HrR tmb… no se

Bueno me retiro

Adios.

Cande


End file.
